Nobody Knows
by KoveAiden
Summary: Song fic to Long Black Veil. Sad. Slight yaoi. Please read. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Long Black Veil the song by John Anderson.**

**Warning: Yaoi, angst.

* * *

**

_**Long Black Veil **_

_Ten years ago, on a cold dark night_

_A man was killed 'neath the town hall light,_

_There were few at the scene, but they all agreed _

_That the man who ran looked a lot like me_

Umino Iruka had been murdered. Mutilated _almost _beyond recognition. No one had witnessed the act. It had occurred in the bedroom of the small house, one day before Kakashi returned from his mission. There were obvious signs of a Sharingan being used. There were only three carriers left. Me, my brother and Hatake Kakashi, and not even I cold-hearted Sasuke could begin to suspect the silver haired Jounin. The sensei had become reckless since his koibito's death, hellbent on finding the killer. Itachi hadn't been heard from in over a year, no one could see it being him, none of his trademarks were present.

That left me.

_The judge said "Son, what is your alibi? _

_If you were somewhere else then you wont have to die."_

There was a trial. I was the only suspect. In the jury sat practically everyone I knew. Neiji sat with Hinata, a look of obvious scepticism on his face. Lee and Ten Ten. There was Kakashi in the front row, a look of pity on his face. Shino and Kiba sat together, no emotion on the bug boy's face. And there, in the middle of the seats, was Naruto, his arm thrown around Gaara's shoulders, a look of unbelieving on his face. '_How could they even **think **you did this!' The blonde boy raged. 'I tried everything! Tsunade says that Kakashi insists they find the killer_._ He was like_ _a father to me! I know you wouldn't do that!_'

_I spoke not a word, though it meant my life_

_For I'd been in the arms of my best friend's wife _

When Tsunade asked me where I had been that night I couldn't bring myself to answer.

I had been with Gaara that night.

'_Sasuke! Nnnnn.' The red head moaned. ' Ahh. Love you.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke. Why do you refuse to answer the whereabouts of yourself on the night of September 16?"

I see the confusion in the kitsune's eyes. _'What are you doing?' _they ask. I couldn't bear your hatred. Gaara's cyan eyes stare back emotionless, '_I understand. Goodbye.' _

"Do to incriminating evidence I hear by sentence Uchiha Sasuke to death, for the murder of Umino Iruka." A loud outburst from Naruto, Kiba and Lee. Low murmurs from the rest, my silence making them reconsider my innocence. Shock fills Kakashi's mismatched eyes, unable to believe his student of this..._act._ Gaara continues to gaze at me with those eyes. _'Its okay.'_

Two unidentifiable Anbu walk to me, each taking hold of a bound arm. I'm dangerous. A killer. As they take me away I see Naruto making his way towards me. _No. Go away. Don't come near. I can't take it. Don't let him speak to me! _I plead with the Anbu in my mind, unable to bring myself to speak aloud. My wish is ignored. As he comes to me, I am surprised at his words.

"I know you didn't do it." He says strongly, biting his lip before he slings his arms around my neck. "I'll miss you, bastard." He says before pulling back. I want to cry, I feel so trapped. But I don't.

_The scaffold was high, and eternity near,_

_She stood in the crowd and shed not a tear._

I'm taken to the platform and stand in front of the crowd. Kakashi still has a dazed look, as though he can't believe this is happening. Almost like he regrets pushing the trial. No one thought I'd actually be found guilty. I don't break eye contact with Naruto or Gaara. Both staring at me and unknowing of the other. This is how I've always wished it could be. I feel almost joyous as they send the senbou into my jugular. I've always been a selfish bastard.

_But sometimes at night, when the cold wind moans,_

_In a long black veil, she cries over my bones._

Naruto visited me almost every day after that. Bringing me ramen that I couldn't eat. It was terrible frustration. I wanted to scream at him, tell him to get over me, forget me and keep living. He visits once every other week now. I'm proud of him.

_She walks these hills in a long black veil,_

_And visits my grave where the night winds wail._

And Gaara.

"I'm going to give Naruto what he deserves. We should have never done this. I'm not saying I didn't love you. I do. I did. But we should have never gone behind him like this, we're the most important people to him. He would have understood. And look where it got us, no where. No. I won't mourn you anymore. I'm moving on. I'm going to love him." He said fidgeting with the item in his hand. "I won't forget you, I just won't remember."

With that he tossed the hitai ate down at the foot of the headstone, the slash on the metal catching the orange gleam of the sunset. He turned and walked away from the cold grave, with its purple and orange lilies and chilly atmosphere. The dusky cemetery soon disappearing as he went down the grassy hill.

_Nobody knows lord and nobody sees, nobody knows but me.

* * *

_

**AN:** **Hope you liked it. The ideas been circling in my head for ages. I've just been swamped with my first year of highschool. Homework and marching band and anime club and of course my new kitty Ren. Ciao.**


End file.
